


超速

by frona



Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frona/pseuds/frona





	超速

　　

　　“80。”

　　“我无聊了。”

　　唐纳德把烟灰掸出窗外，微风吹过，带着它们去了后头。在这种季节里，风是暖的，可在烈日焚烤下的公路旁，情况则要更严重些。

　　“76，”又一辆车驶过。

　　“我打赌他们是一起的，”唐纳德摘下太阳镜，“一帮崇尚自由的年轻人由东往西旅行，还是一场免不了争吵抱怨的家庭旅行？你怎么想？他们会经过那条有死犰狳的路*吗？”

　　洛根把视线从测速仪上挪开。“我不在乎。”

　　他长久沉默后的沙哑嗓音可真性感，唐纳德想。公路回归了寂静。“我想我们都得感谢‘日落牌苏打水’，”他看了一眼不远处在日照下灿烂生光的金色沙地，“如果没有这块为它而立的广告牌，我们这会儿已经下火狱了。”

　　洛根显然对这拙劣的玩笑不感兴趣，他把测速仪架在方向盘上，神情严肃地盯着空无一物的公路。“省点力气吧，老爹，我们在这儿等了半个多小时，只见到过三辆车，”唐纳德打了个呵欠，“我困了。”

　　“你可以听电台。”

　　“我更愿意睡觉，我能睡一会儿吗？不会睡得太死的，我发誓。”

　　洛根没吭声，唐纳德就当是默认了。把太阳镜放进储物格后，他夸张地伸了个懒腰，然后挪挪坐得僵硬的身体，朝驾驶座的方向凑去，把自己的脑袋搁在了洛根的大腿上。“你在干什么？”洛根问。唐纳德仰起头，视线从洛根的手臂和方向盘间穿行而过，对上了洛根正低头俯视自己的脸孔。

　　“这样睡觉比较舒服，”他眨了眨眼睛。

　　“滚回你的座位上去。”

　　“十分钟，求你，”他把腔调拖得懒洋洋的，像个耍赖的幼稚小鬼，在洛根的大腿上胡乱磨蹭了几下，然后，他停住了，故作困惑地看向洛根，“你硬了吗？”

　　“没有。”

　　唐纳德失望地叹了声气，“你就不能假装一下吗？”

　　“我没空陪你玩这些无聊的游戏。”

　　“好吧，”唐纳德撑着车座边缘，微微支起上身，然后伸出手，开始解洛根的裤子。

　　“你他妈的搞什么？”

　　“你说你不想玩游戏，”他轻车熟路地拉下洛根的裤链，“所以……”他耸耸肩，把手探进布料间那道诱人的裂隙里。

　　洛根没抗议，他的双手始终搭在方向盘上，一手握着测速仪，一手空着，既没拿来抓唐纳德的头发，也没用来把唐纳德推回到副驾上去。唐纳德满意地笑了笑，专注于手头的事。隔着一小层温暖的薄布料，他摸上了洛根的阴茎。它还处于沉睡状态，不过，他知道该怎么唤醒它，几下时轻时重的揉捏，还有——他往下扯了扯洛根的裤子，然后低下头，舔了上去。

　　洛根的呼吸霎时变得沉重了些，大腿肌肉也微微绷了起来。“没错，老爹，你喜欢我这样对你，”唐纳德低声说着，再次伸出舌头，隔着布料，用舌尖点触洛根的阴茎头部，但下一秒，洛根就用力抓住了他后脑勺的头发，强迫他把头从自己的胯间抬起来。

　　“别把我搞得湿乎乎的，”洛根恼火地说。

　　他随即被按了回去。

　　洛根的手松开了，重又放回到方向盘上。假如有车经过，又恰好朝这里看来，唐纳德想，他们也绝不会察觉到出了什么事。因为，老爹很擅长控制自己的表情。

　　他扯下被他舔湿了一小块的内裤，洛根的阴茎挣脱束缚，跳入了他的视线里。它已经硬了，充血鼓胀着，生气勃勃。唐纳德低下头，毫无迟疑地把它纳入自己的口腔里。洛根的吐息再次变得沉重，唐纳德想笑，但无暇他顾，老爹的那玩意儿实在是太有吸引力了，他把嘴唇覆上老爹湿漉漉的阴茎前端，重重地嘬吸了一下。洛根的大腿猛地一颤。该死的，这是对他的最佳夸奖方式了。

　　他把它含入口中，一边卖力地上下吞吐，一边用手揉捏洛根的囊袋和阴茎根部。安静的车内漾起湿答答的水声，唐纳德本能地耳根发热，自己也起了反应，但现在，他自己不重要，事实上，这种在“服务”他人的同时饥渴难耐的感觉令他着迷，他夹紧了自己的双腿，用那点和布料的微弱摩擦来抚慰自己。这只能带来更多的欲求，他下腹发紧，渴望着某双粗糙大手的抚摸。

　　他还是没碰自己。有时候，这种折磨会显得很甜美，比如，他乐意把自己想象成洛根的奴隶，在这个闷热漫长的下午里，他只准让洛根爽，不准碰自己——他忍不住分泌出了更多唾液。该死的，真丢人。

　　他违反了规定，把洛根的腿间搞得湿乎乎的。

　　洛根始终稳稳当当地坐着，即使是在射精的那一刻，他也只是忍不住重重地喘息两声，紧绷起下腹和大腿，仅此而已。那会儿，唐纳德正紧握着他的阴茎根部，恶作剧似的用舌头在顶部打着圈。没有任何预兆，它在他手中抽动了两下，大股精液就喷溅了出来，洒在他的唇边，脸颊上，甚至还溅在了他的眼角。唐纳德反射性地闭上眼睛，然后，仿佛高潮的人是他自己似的，他张开嘴，急促地喘气，又由下至上地，重重地撸动了几把洛根的阴茎。

　　他挤出了更多精液，它们流过冠状沟，湿漉漉地往下淌。唐纳德再次凑上前去，含住洛根的阴茎，将它舔得干干净净。洛根的大腿发着颤，唐纳德心满意足地从喉间挤出哼哼声，最后，在“啵”地一声中退开了，他直起上身，一边喘着粗气，一边打开储物箱，从里头扯了两张纸巾。

　　洛根慢吞吞地重新拉上裤链，仿佛什么也不曾发生过。可他在流汗，唐纳德留意到，汗水缓慢地在他的脸侧划出一条曲折的线，他的胸膛也是汗湿的，还泛着一丝潮红。唐纳德难耐地舔了舔嘴唇，把纸巾扔出车窗。“轮到你了，”他回过头来，看向洛根。

　　“什么？”洛根微蹙着眉头。

　　“轮到你来吸我了。”

　　“滚开。”

　　“噢——你不能这样！”唐纳德假装伤心地大声抗议，然后垂下双眼，摆出一副妥协的表情，“那么，一个吻怎么样？”

　　“我他妈才不会去亲你那张吸了鸡巴的嘴。”

　　“你真令我伤心。”

　　“操你自己去吧，皮尔斯。”

　　“至少帮我拿罐后备箱里的汽水，”他轻轻抓住洛根搭在方向盘上的手，充满暗示地捏了两下，“爹地——”

　　洛根瞥了他一眼，猛地抽回自己的手，然后打开车门，下了车。唐纳德靠回到座椅上，饶有兴味地看着洛根往车后走的身影。片刻后，洛根带着两罐汽水回来了。唐纳德接过一罐，扯开拉环，咕噜咕噜地喝了大半罐，然后长长地吁了口气，又打了个嗝。呲地一声，洛根也开了汽水。“你什么时候搬来跟我住？”唐纳德看向他，问。

　　洛根喝下一大口汽水。“什么？”

　　“我不明白你为什么还要住在那间破烂廉租屋里。”

　　洛根难以置信地看了他一眼，没说话。

　　“难道你不想每天早上都在一场美妙绝伦的口交中醒来吗？”

　　“不想。”

　　“你很享受。”

　　“我没有。”

　　“老天，你不必假装的，我吸过你多少次了？上回在更衣室里，还是你主动要我跪下的，该死，别说你不喜欢这个。”

　　“是你自己凑过来的，皮尔斯，我只是接受它。”

　　“你是个混蛋，考虑一下。”

　　“什么？”

　　“搬来和我一起住。”

　　“滚开。”

　　“你这性感的混蛋。”

　　风吹和虫鸣的自然杂音中，一丝躁动的引擎声渐近，很快地，一辆车就出现在了视野中，车胎卷裹着沙子，在引擎的轰鸣声中，一路尘土飞扬地掠过。唐纳德眯着眼睛，目送着它远去，然后回头看向洛根，问：“多少？”

　　“82，一帮该死的孬种。”

　　END

　　

　　* 死犰狳出现在74年德州电锯杀人狂电影里，在镜头里，主角一行人驶过的公路旁有一只死犰狳，后来路边的死动物成为了公路杀人片的一个重要标志。


End file.
